Naruto:Across
by KingDonaldo
Summary: Naruto is a genius. Akatsuki does no exist. Danzo is dead. The Raikage is furious. Naruto is still a genius.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:Across

fanfiction

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

Naruto could not detect her with his sensoring radar. Which was quite odd since his sensoring skill was quite acute. The chunin decided to check her on her usual spots event hough it was quite clear to him through his sensor that his target was nowhere to be seen. His last resort was becoming a much more attractive option to him as sooner as it became transparent to him that she was nowhere to be found.

Kiba did not like Naruto for a number of reasons. One was that he was always pestering him by pestering Hinata even though it was time for her to devote to Team 8 and its commitments as well. For instance, when the boy in question realized that team 8 was on a mission, instead of leaving them be like a proper human, he proceeded to join them in on the mission just to flirt with his female teammate through it the mission was D ranked and Kurenai sanctioned it, It still pissed the canine Shinobu. Second was because Naruto was a chunin even though they were the same age and from the same class-hell, they skipped class together one time. It frustrated him that the class clown had somehow become his senior. All his previous proclamations of becoming the next man to reign the village now seemed not far off. Third reason was because he had ' stupid' whiskers on his face. He was salty that way.

As for Shino,though he did not hold the same strong feelings in regards to Naruto, he 'just' had a low opinion of his senior's conduct especially around his female team . Unexpected of a professional shinobi of his status, Naruto carried oneself like a child who had been instantly promoted to his position out of luck. He was a jokester who had little to no care for people in his takes none seriously. If Shino was not mistaken, he thought, the other boy referred to the strongest man in the village as 'old man'. It irked him to no end but he also knew that Naruto's position as a chunin was not conjured up out of luck but out of his own strength. Why else would his bugs continously make him aware of the boy's large Chakra reserves. Large was an understatement. His continuous flirting with Hinata was also a big bother.

Naruto wouldn't say that he did not like team 8 but he really did not like it when they try to block him to his quality time with his girl. It was annoying. Kurenai he had respect for because she helped him with genjustu some time. He had begrudging respect for Shino. Begrudging because his indignant buzzing when he spends time with Hinata really throws the romantic air he is trying to pull for her. At least he stays vocally silent unlike his canine friend who really earnestly trying to take his title as the hidden leaf's loudmouth always protesting against his 'overstayed' welcome. Naruto couldn't was no best friend of his. Funny, considering that he is a 'dog'. Naruto snickered to himself. At least, they only try to obstuct him. Nothing and none can stop him from having Hinata for himself.

He was now really thinking jinxing was a real life legimate thing. He was not happy when Kurenai informed him that Hinata was not in the village as she was recently taken to a training trip by his will be gone for the next following two week. It was not helping to ease his unhappiness that Kiba was grinning from ear to ear at his frowning face. He was even detecting a small smile under Shino's collar too! Hiashi was becoming a big problem to Naruto and it was starting to claw at his nerves.

After a number of good Ichiraku ramen, Naruto finally calmed and became to think calmly in return. He learnt through his thought processes that his 'involvement' with the Hyuga princess had made the Hyuga head divert more attention to the girl. Did he see Naruto's positive influence on Hinata's personality as well as her fighting prowess? Did he become jealous of his influence over her progress? He did train her well. He could only hope that the stoic leader would not wreck what he had been building for years now with his hideous paternal pressure and boring quotes on Hyuga pride. Naruto finally sighed and declared mentally that this is not going well for him even if it was for Hinata. He would be spending less time with her it seems and such much needed quality time is already being thinned out by his role as a chunin. Hiruzen had been sending him out on more missions as of late than what most Shinobi would deem average for a chunin. Was he testing me? If he was then he was acing his tests then because he was having a successful streak on said missions. Either way he was going to find a way to find out a way to have more time with his princess one way or the other especially since the chunin exams were coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kakashi Hatake is a former student of Minato Namikaze alias being The Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage. Kakashi also had the privilege of being the son of the famed White Fang, Sakumo was a natural born prodigy also had the chance to adopt the unique doujutsu of the Uchiha Clan given to him by his former teammate and friend Obito Uchiha in his last moments, who died fighting during the Third Great Shinobi War. The exploits of the young shinobi during his ninja career were so profound that he earned himself the moniker of Copycat it earned him the respect of every Shinobi in the hidden leaf village if not the elemental nations except from a certain Shinobi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. The other younger prodigy had no love for the famous man as indicated by his manouvers to avoid the Copycat at all costs. It irked the last Hatake to no end.

Finally cornered, Naruto scowled at the face of Kakashi. He had no time to waste with this man. Kakashi however clearly had time to waste on the boy. "Yo" The eye smile was an odd feature of the scarecrow that always put him off." What do you want?"

"You are avoiding me"

"Excuse me but we are not friends... And why have l suddenly captured the interest of konoha's most famous jounin"

An invisible arrow went through the older male's heart and it hurt but he did not show. Maintaining his 'eye smile', Kakashi responded, "I don't see why we are not. Is there a problem?"

Naruto's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Very-"

"Why"

"Ask Jiraiya"

Then suddenly and immediately, Naruto was enshrouded in what could only be described as lightning Chakra and just as quickly disappeared out of sight. The former anbu did not bother to follow. Partly because he just did not have enough Chakra(and speed)to catch up to him-he's too fast. The other part was because he was trying to decrypt the boy's final words to him. Had Jiraiya badmouthed him or something? No, the legendary sannin knew how much Kakashi cared for Naruto. It doesn't make sense. Well, it seems as if Kakashi had another mission for now, he silently declared to himself. He just hoped that the sannin would have some sudden hit of nolstagia and miss Konoha's women. That's the only thing that he knew could prompt the lecherous legend back.

When Naruto arrived to his apartment, he felt disappointed with himself. He had let Kakashi see his other angrier side of him which should never ever happen. Being emotional is such an irrational move especially since he is the jinchuruki. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if he was suddenly summoned by Hiruzen as soon as scarecrow reports of his 'unbecoming' behaiviour. He can't let those people deter his life. It was a promise he made to himself. And Naruto does not break promises.

A knock at the door disrupted his musings and when Naruto opened it,he wore his biggest and most genuine of smiles. The dark haired girl in front of him smiled back at him with a small blush tinting her cheeks. It was cute and that was a complete understatement if you asked the young chunin.

The blonde invited in his very much welcomed guest. Hinata immediately hugged the chunin once inside and said, "l missed you" "Oh wow... Am sorry to say that l can't say the same since...", Naruto stopped with a laugh when he noticed his guest's pout and then said, "l missed you more but aren't you a week too early" Naruto frowned when a thought crossed his mind, "wait... Did he ditch you again?!" Hinata giggled, arms still around Naruto's shoulders and answered, "No.. He was summoned by the hokage-something about a council meeting"

"mmmm... Still don't trust him though. Why the sudden interest in you these days? I thought he had Hanabi in his mind for the title heiress"

"He recognizes my strength now.. which you imparted to me"

"Don't be silly. You had it in you from the start. You just needed a little nudge"

Hinata did not bother to speedily reply and just settled on just hugging him some more and taking in his smell and bodily warmth. She still can't believe that Naruto was hers now. She still can't believes that he was hugging her right now, encouraging her, training her and caring for her. All these things made her want to pinch herself over and over was like a dream. Finally she said, "If thats the case then My father should have done so years ago. He didn't"

Naruto sighed. Hinata is so adamant in believing that he was some kind of a savior in which he wasn't. He knew that cared for himself only and definitely not for others except for her of course. He doesn't show it but he cared little for , he had little reason for him to do so. She firmly believes him to be this perfect guy in shining Armour saving children from cancer or something. He didn't understand it but it was one of the major reasons why he cared for her deeply. Her strong belief that he was someone better...not because of his talents or ties or situation... Someone of worth.. At least someone. Not some container or tool to be used.

A/N:Naruto will not be overpowered. He will grow in strength as the story goes on as well as Hinata because l hate reading fics where Hinata remains weak, titleless and dependant like a typical damsel in distress. It's so cliche. But l do love me some damsel in distress sometimes.

Mind my grammar and language please. It isn't my first language. Review please for more and better chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Tension was high. Naruto knew it. Whilst most of the residents of Konoha and even the shinobi population did not know it, a storm was coming. It was to be expected. Konoha has grown too weak. The kyuubi death of the yellow flash. The sannin defect. The Uchiha incident. The increased loss of faith in the Third Hokage. All these events had left the village at its knees trying to come back up but failing. It was only by a miracle that their economy had not crash entirely. Hiruzen though he was The Professor could only do so much. He was old man with too much past burdens on his shoulders. Kumo, Iwa and the other villages knew this and it was only a matter of time before they made a move. A matter of time before the Fourth Ninja ,Naruto believed that Konoha would find a solution either way and persevere. They did so and won all the previous wars. What would stop them now? But this was the last thing he had expected. Had Konoha stooped lower than he perceived? Is Hiruzen high?

"So you want me... The village's pariah... to be your golden boy?"

"l really wished you would avoid those terms but yes, Naruto-kun... We would like to use you as l our symbol of our will of fire that had certainly not run out despite our... drawbacks in these previous years. We want to show the world that Konoha still has power and strength... It still has its capability to produce the Elemental Nation's most finest shinobi"

"okay... But I'm just a chunin"

"An eleven year old old chunin to be precise"

"... So?"

The Sandaime was sure now that his continuous rubbing of his his temples has become quite a habit as long as Naruto was around. It surprised him sometimes that the boy was still acting as if he was slow on certain subjects when quite clearly his rapid progress on the military ladder say otherwise along with his academy results. The last known Uzumaki was a highly intelligent individual, having the highest scores in the history of the Academy, equal to Minato Namikaze. He beat Itachi! He missed the days when things were easier with they freely discussed everything from the delicacies of ramen to how much force is needed to cut steel with a shuriken. But the Shinobi life was never easy. His internal and wrinkles were proof of that.

Times was not helping the aging Hokage. Calamity after calamity. It was times like these when he used to call upon the dark faction ROOT to take care of business. Set things in down threats. Remind the world why Konoha victorious for all these years along with its wars. But it was gone now along with its leader. Empty set of buckets were the remains who can only loiter in their cells as they have lost their purpose-their life, adding more problems to his overloaded list already. He should have died with the Kyuubi and leave his predecessor to handle things.

"Naruto.. You know this. Despite your status, you managed to create quite a remarkable reputation for yourself. You exposed a traitor when you were just a genin and went along to fight a A rank missing nin and save a town from tyrannical rule. All in a single mission. Just when we thought your exploits have subsided... You just go on to stop a rebellion with new technologies in Snow country,"The Sandaime chuckled for a moment," you actually saved a princess. A testament yearned to be owned by every wannabe ninja. Even l never completed such a feat"

Naruto mentally groaned. He didn't really want hear any of it. He heard enough of it from Hinata who was earnestly trying to make him believe he was a hero really shouldnt be telling her about his missions. It was totally unprofessional despite how much of they are a testimony of his Awesomeness. Though it seems as the Sandaime has said, his deeds actually exceeded him. Now what was the point of impressing his girlfriend with his achievements if she already heard of them. It was annoying. Either way, he was doing his job. Trying to get that money in the bag. Can't a guy just make earnest living without people fussing over how he does it? . He didn't want it from anyone else noless the Sandaime.

"They were just missions" My awesome missions.

"Not really...You actively sought out Mizuki on your own. You were given specific directions to protect the bridge builder over the course of his work from bandits, not rogue ninjas. One-you were underpaid. Two-noone from this office gave you the order to kill Gatou... Now in Snow Country.. Well,you-"

"l get it... Sheesh..."

"Ok sure... Let me take your word for it then..they were just any other missions. I am sure Kakashi or Gai had done greater feats but the fact is.. Few people know of or cares for said feats. Some number might but people are not actively interested in them as they are with you... You are a new sight to them... An attraction"

"its the whiskers aren't they? ..though l don't see how they compete with Gai's eyebrows" The two males noticed that it was a brief moment reminiscent of their good old days before the canyon emerged between them. It disappeared just quickly as it appeared.

"l will think about it"The young prodigy turned to leave. His mind really needed a rest after these news.

"Sure... But you don't have much of a choice here" Naruto did a doubletake. honestly did not also expect Hiruzen to use the 'I am the Hokage bitch' card. He must be desperate if he was willing to blindingly trust a jinchuruki. For a while, he believed that he was on that lists with persons who people think we trust but definitely dont trust. He must also really believe this plan could work too. Hiruzen must be really high,that hidden leaf must be really strong. He arched an eye brow at the old leader behind the table and queried, "OK... the Sure was for? "

"For you to think about how you should proceed"

".. Huh"

He was the tool again. Typical.

...

Review Please. I don't really trust myself

Omake:

Fugai Uchiha:no omakes for you


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Being the more or less Hidden leaf's golden boy had its pros and cons. One of its perks was being trained by a powerful Shinobi. It's downside however was being trained by a unwanted powerful Shinobi or sannin to be precise by the name of Jiraiya. Naruto was annoyed and stumped with a stupid Balloon in hand. Hinata giggled at his frowning face.

"I thought you were supposed to cheering me on like a good girlfriend",Naruto pouted at her.

"No she's supposed to be training as per agreement"

Naruto sneered at the sannin. It was true. He had only agreed to be trained by the sannin if Hinata was to be trained too. The toad master was having her learn control and manipulate lightning which turned out to be her affinity. To him, it was the perfect plan. The hyuga would never reject the chance to have one of their own be trained by a legendary sannin. He would get see more of Hinata's cute face and less of Hiashi's horrendous face. As a bonus, the rasengan was great jusu to add to his unbeknownst to people weak arsenal. By his own admission, Uzumaki's skill in ninjustu was limited. Due to most of them deviating from his quick style of combat, he never used much of them in actual battle other than his body enhancement induced ninjustu repertoire consisted of those with few hand seals :kage bunshin, Air bullet, air repulsion and finally the odd one out - air dragon was why the rasengan was gives an edge in combat as it requires no hand seals to create and is knew he can tweak it more to make it more devastating. Still, the sannin was still a downside. Why couldn't he get Orichimaru instead? Naruto cried internally.

Jiraiya was not oblivious to his newest apprentice's vexation over his presence. It wasn't a surprise though. How else would a child react when he learns that his godparent, father's adoptive son and predecessor kept secrets and their distance from Kakashi and the sandaime, Jiraiya considered the child's reaction to be mild than what he had imagined. The boy could have easily just left Konoha and swear vengeance or done other emotionally charged decisions that could have led to the absolute destruction of Konoha as he knew it. Okay,that was a bit too much but the idea still remained. He was glad that it was not so. Right now, he had to focus on mending the relationship if it was possible. He owed it to the boy.

"oi brat"

Hinata giggled while Naruto bristled. "Don't call me that"

"whatever... I heard that you somehow replicated the Raikage's lightning Armour technique"

Naruto groaned once more. This again? It would be complete waste of time to tell him because people will still have the same conclusions. NaRuTo StoLe The RakAige'S JusTu. Either way, he would humor him because he had a feeling the man would pester him for eternity if he didn't tell him.

"I didn't copy or replicate it"

"Well. It sounds like you did. A reliable source told me so"

'Kakashi' "Well, I didn't. Its simply Chakra enhancement. Lightning is not even my main element or my secondary for that matter"

Jiraiya eyed the boy doubtfully. Naruto shrugged. He can't have them all. Hinata however didn't want to leave it at that and came to his rescue. '' It's true, Jiraiya-sama"That felt so wrong to Naruto's ears that he thought he might start bleeding from them for a moment. Hinata continued, "Unlike most Shinobi who decide to simply enhance or to be more exact encase their limbs with Chakra for increased impact, speed, strength and so forth. Naruto-kun(that healed said Shinobi's ears) pushes his charkra to his neural pathways which inturn increases his reflexes to inhuman levels and had the special effect of also increasing his speed as a whole as well"

Jiraiya was really impressed to say the least. To be able to focus one's Chakra on such a minute level is no small feat. No doubt the added Chakra would not only increase his bodily effeciancy but also his mind... That's means the boy in such a state can perceive time down to nanoseconds! . Everything would be in slow motion to him. He worried though for the after effects as Chakra enhancement in no different from drugs... It would cause strain one way or the other. He inquired of this.

Naruto answered with a chuckle, "I got that after a few tries. I was hospitalized for months after my nerve endings were fried too. My body adjusted with time time though. I don't feel a thing anymore other than a feeling of increased adrenaline and exhilaration" His last words of assurances did not wipe off the look of mortification from Jiraiya and Hinata who apparently had only learned of this just then. While Naruto was under a onslaught of Hinata's chastisement, Jiraiya shook himself out of reverie. "But what about the lightning covering your body... Kakashi elaborated"

Naruto scowled"Not lightning... Just electricity from my body... Sort of an effect from pumping my nerves... After all nerves do run on electricity.. I believe it's the excess electricity that fried my nerves if l think about it.. You do know what I'm talking about right? " " Uh.. Huh" Deep in Jiraiya's mind, a battle of epic proportions was ensuing. Who was the most ingenious student of Master Jiraiya! . Minato Namikaze? The man who created the rasengan and mastered the hiraishin or Naruto Uzumaki whose ingeniuty is still on the rise." He might be a greater legacy than my Icha Icha books", Jiraiya thought to himself. Not soon after, he chastised himself for holding such ' blasphemous ' thoughts.

Pop The sound drew the sannin's attention back to earth and to the boy. He made a face-splitting grin. "ha! I must say you are what they say you are". Naruto shrugged and said,"It was hard... But as soon as l saw that I should be focusing on changing the form and movement of my Chakra to replicate your technique. I realized the concept. It's just shape transformation"

"Hold up brat...shape transformation isnt something you can say the word just behind off..it a whole different level,there is a reason why it took the yondaime three years to create the technique... Besides, you are only on the second stage you haven't begun anything"

Naruto laughed at the sannin and elaborated, "shape transformation requires control over one's Chakra enough to direct it where you want to go. To bend,shape, curve, harden or in this case rotate .Though I must say the rasengan is quite complex as it requires a lot of rotating at different angles from the surface to the core to be maintained. At first, I was confused cos I thought that the speed of the rotation would be the most important aspect.. And with a single flow, but actually multiple flows were needed to create an orb inside…not speed. So walla''

"well.. If you have figured it out so well. Do it then"

Naruto held out his hand. 'No' Jiraiya mused to himself in shock. For a while, nothing happened and it showed that the young chunin was struggling. A bead of sweat was streaking down his cheek. Jiraiya laughed and then held his breast to sigh a breath of relief. He almost had a heart attack. No genius could complete a technique with only basics to work on. Just when he was about to scoff at the boy's attempt,A blue sphere floated above Naruto's hand. It shone and gave off a threatening whissing sound that was reflective of its power. Jiraiya almost shat himself. Naruto snickered. Jiraiya thought he might have a winner.

...

You know what... Reviews are for insecure losers anyways


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kiba was feeling confident. Why shouldn't he be? His team has broke through genjustu test along with the written test. Now there were in the Forest of Death and he feared no death. He had the ever calculative and observant Shino on his side and Hinata, their generation's strongest kunoich. He felt like they could take on the world if they wanted to. Soon, he believed that he would become chunin and finally catch up with the blonde idiot. They will be finally be equals. A big grin appeared on his face. Even Akamaru was yipping happily. His dog agreed with him. All they need to do was get the heaven scroll for their earth scroll. Nothing could go wrong.

Shino was feeling nervous. His bugs were buzzing in response as well. There was something or someone if not people 'wrong' in this ,unlike his canine teammate, Shino did no have such a optimistic outlook at the moment. His mind was telling him to get it done with and flee if it was impossible to quit in the first place. With the help of his insects, he was able to trap and ambush a team from Ame. A heaven scroll was in their reach. Before he could convince the team to immediately head for the tower, he noticed the look on the Hyuga heiress' face which was all too familiar. It did not bode well with the friend of the insects. It was the face of determination. The face of one who wants to proves oneself. From then on, Shino knew that he wasn't going to win in anything the following hours against the Hyuga exspecially their fate.

Hinata felt so stupid. What prompted her to think she could take an overpowered psycho. Naruto specifically told her to avoid the silent red-head. What did she do? She ignored all of that and urged her team to take the sand team head on to 'eliminate competition'. At least, they are completing their mission to eliminate the completion. Team 8 was also the completion after all.

Thanks to her weights training, Hinata was dodging fast moving tendrils of sand from every turn and corner of her vision. But it wasn't going to be enough. The sand genin had an almost bottomless pit of Chakra and she was just a human. She will wear out. It was good thing though that Gaara was massively interested in her and her only. Meaning that her team members had a chance to escape and survive. She knew that she just needed a distraction.

While snakily manouvering away from Gaara's sand, Hinata performed a single hand sign and took several explosive tags from her pouch. She then proceeded to throw said tags straight at Gaara's face but their explosions were abruptly blocked by his sand. Gaara evilly chuckled. Hinata stood speechless and terrified now. Gaara did not waste time to wrap her around completely with his sand. "Sand Burial"The Sand teen muttered but no blood came out. Confused, Gaara unclutched his sand burial only to be welcomed by a sight of sakura petals that quickly obscured his sight and drowned him after Temari broke him out of the gengustu,He quickly realized what had happened. That single hand sign was for summoning a clone which she quickly covered up with the explosion tags. The clone proceeded to perform a gengustu technique to cut off his attention to Leaf genin team enough for them to escape.' But it did more than that', Gaara fumed to himself. Genjustu was a common weakness of the jinchuruki. Gaara mentally raged. He knew what that meant. She was long gone.

Hinata was honestly surprised. She didn't imagine her plan working. It was something she worked off of Naruto's tactics.l guess it was bound to work since well... Its Naruto's. She didn't expect to see the Sand teen to be easily overwhelmed by genjustu. It was a fluke. All she could do was spiritually thank her sensei, The Genjustu Mistress and Naruto for pushing her into asking for apprenticeship. In spite of her win, Naruto would not be ecstatic to hear if this. That she knew of her overprotective boyfriend.

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were hurt all over. They gave their female teammate a look which she returned full force with a bashful sheepish look."Pain has become a constant friend of us. Why? Because of your stubbornness" Hinata hung her head in exsparation. Shino never minced his words when vexed. All subtleties thrown out of the window. She did all she could to patch them up. She had little knowledge of medical jusu but had her healing palm which wonders to ease their pain. It was miracle enough that she escaped with their lives. Of course, Shino was awoke to move on his own but was too weak to walk with any burden on him. It was up to Hinata to carry both Kiba and Akamaru on her shoulders away from the monster of a shinobi. Hinata was exhausted physically and Chakra wise but nothing one of Kiba's pills couldn't fix or lessen. Team 8 consisted of survivalists. If they could survive Naruto's constant hounding, Kiba beleaved that they could survive anything.

Kurenai was not too charred by the rugged appearance of her students. How could she when her team was the third team to arrive on record behind the kumo and sound team. Her's which was supposed to be the rookie team of the rookie jounin. After a few pats and few good we'll rehearsed speeches of encouragement, she shushed them away. Kurenai felt so proud. Especially of Hinata, her favorite student which isn't something she didnt openly admit but is old news to everyone else. Hinata had grown exceptionally well since the day she took up to guard her as a chunin during the young girl's Academy days. It was a small push that changed everything. So wonderfully drastic that it inspired her to take up her role as an instructor as soon as she achieved her position as a inspire and strengthen future generations to come. The Sandaime was kind enough to let her instruct her shining star more officially. Even so, she knew that she will find more satisfaction in instructing more generations as Kakashi's philosophies

Naruto was hosting the Chunin exams for some reason as a "special guest". Kurenai's feelings for the boy were mixed as first. She did not hate the boy but she feared him deeply than she ever at first. She knew that the young chunin only imprisoned the Kyuubi as she was heavily sermoned by both Anko and Sarutobi but she also knew that the Kyuubi was the most feared and dangerous living entity in the elemental nations. But things changed when she learned of Hinata's crush for the jinchuruki as well as the young boy's boisterous and caring nature for her star pupil. Things go lt easier when the young genius became more involved with Team 8 and her personally after he asked for genjustu lessons. She did not have flashes of him suddenly turning into a red beast or shiver at his stare or stumble back when he got closer especially after she caught the hurt in his eyes as she did those things. Naruto is a good shinobi and a greater person. "Let the prematches begin, hosted by the greatest shinobi of all, Naruto Uzumaki!" He's also certainly a special kind of shinobi. Not all subtle.

...

A/N

My writing is lame so my actions scenes are lame. You guys don't review so why should care anyways.


End file.
